Promise
by KateJ41192
Summary: Shane loves Mitchie and does not want to loose her. He decides to give her a promise ring, but all promises can be broken.-Smitchie
1. Feelings

_**Shane's POV**_

_**I was so nervous about taking Mitchie on a canoe ride. I mean last time we were just friends, and now that I know she's "the girl with the voice" it will different. Over these last few months I might have actually fallen in love with her, but how do I tell her this. Yeah, I have girlfriends before, but Mitchie makes me feel different. She treats me special. I get this warm feeling inside me whenever I look at her, and for the first time in my life I was nervous. Then I saw her running towards me with a huge smile on her face. I swear my heart stopped beating when I saw her.**_

"_**Are you ready?" she asked.**_

"_**Y-Yeah just let me go get my jacket," I'm blushing. I don't think I have ever blushed before.**_

_**She giggled probably from me blushing and said "Ok we can stop by your cabin and get it." We walked the whole way in silence. I don't think I have ever gone that long without talking. Every time I tried to talk nothing would come out. I certainly have never liked anyone like this before. Finally we reached my cabin but before I could go into my cabin Mitchie grabbed my hand.**_

"_**Shane are you mad at me still because I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to fit in for once in my life," she said.**_

"_**Of course not Mitchie. How could I be mad knowing that I found "the girl with the voice"?"**_

"_**Then why aren't you talking to me?"**_

"_**I-I didn't know what to say is there something you wanted to talk about?"**_

"_**No it's just I was worried you were going to take me on a canoe ride just to tell me that you were upset about me being "the girl with the voice" and not someone else."**_

"_**No Mitchie, I was actually hoping that it was you."**_

"_**You are."**_

"_**Yes, now can I go get my jacket so we can go out on the lake. I promise you that you won't forget tonight."**_

"_**Ok, I hope I well"**_


	2. Canoe Ride

Mitchie's POV

Shane went into his cabin and came out about a minute later wearing a red jacket that looked really cute on him. I am so glad he is not still mad at me. My life would end if he told me he was still mad at me. At the beginning of the summer I thought that Shane was a jerk who only cared about himself, but then I got to know the real Shane Gray. I really like the real Shane Gray. No, I love the real Shane Gray. Wow I have never loved anyone before. He probably doesn't feel the same way about me. I mean he's a huge popstar he'd probably rather go out with someone famous than just plain Mitchie Torres.

"Ready?" He said.

"Yeah! Let's go."

We walked in silent again, but this was a good silent I wasn't worried about if he was still mad at me. Actually I liked the silent. The sky was perfectly clear tonight and being in the woods we could hear many soothing sound. We finally reached the lake. We grabbed life vested and dragged a canoe into the lake. We still weren't really good at it.

"We haven't gotten any better at this," I said.

"I think we might have gotten a little further than we did last time though"

"I think we did…..Wow look at all the stars."

"There's so many"

"I don't think I have ever seen these many stars."

"When I came here as a camper three years ago I would come out to the lake every night and look at the stars for hours not getting bored. It was one of my favorite things about camp."

"That's really cool."

"Mitchie, this has been one of the best days of my life."

"Why?"

"Well I got to judge for one of the best Final Jam's ever and I found "the girl with the voice". All summer I was looking for her and honestly I was hoping it was you. All the girls would sing to me and I just kept waiting for you to sing but you never did then you sang at Final Jam. When I saw it was you I wanted to scream with joy. I'm really glad we became friends this summer Mitchie."

"Yeah I'm glad we're friends too." I knew he wouldn't date me.

"But I want to be more than friends."

"What?"

"Mitchie, when you sang tonight I knew that you were the girl of my dreams and I can't live with just being friends."

"I don't think I can either Shane."

"Well then Mitchie Torres will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Shane."

"That's great!"

We became silent again and I noticed Shane was leaning in towards me. Oh my gosh was he going to kiss me? Before I could come up with an answer his lips clashed against mine. The kiss lasted about eight seconds. It was the best kiss I have ever had. I didn't want it to end but I knew it had to.

"It's officially the best day of my life." He said.

"Same here."


	3. Tess Tyler: Enemie or Friend

Mitchie's POV

We rowed back ashore and got out. We took our life vests of and put the canoe up and started walking hand and hand. As much as I loved spending time with him I needed to get back to my cabin and finish packing.

"I should get back to my cabin and finish packing," I said.

"Yeah. Me too."

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Pretty late. Since I'm a director I need to stay and make sure everything goes well and I might need to help clean up a little bit."

"I'm staying pretty late too! My mom has to clean the kitchen and pack up all of her cooking stuff, so maybe we can get some alone time."

"That sounds great!"

"Ok, well I better get going. See you tomorrow."

"Awwww!"

"What."

"I don't get a good bye kiss?"

"Ok fine."

I gave him a quick peck and said goodbye one last time. Instead of going to my cabin I headed to Caitlyn's cabin.

***********

"Hey Caitlyn!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"What are you so smiley about?"

"Oh nothing!"

"Come on Mitch! Tell me what happened on the canoe ride please." She put I sad face on.

"I don't know."

"Please! Please! Tell Me!"

"Fine! Shane asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Oh my gosh! You said yes right!"

"Duhh I said yes! Hey, I better go finish packing. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah! See you to tomorrow Mitch."

"Bye!"

I gave her a quick hug and headed back to my cabin. When I got there I saw someone I didn't want to see. Tess Tyler.(Yes, we still share a cabin. She didn't kick me out when she figured out I'd been lying)

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To apologize."

"What?"

"You were really good tonight and I'm really sorry for embarrassing you in front of everyone and I'm really sorry for sneaking into the kitchen and hiding my bracelet saying that you took it. You seem like a really nice girl and if its not to late I'd like to start over and be friends."

"That would be great."

"Thanks Mitchie!"

She gave me a quick hug and we finished packing. We talked about how much fun we had at camp and we got to know each other. It turns out we have a lot in common. I told her about me and Shane. Surprisingly she wasn't mad or acted jealous. She actually seemed really happy.

* * *

**Don't worry the promise ring is coming soon!**

**I came up with a lot of great ideas for the story, but it is coming**

**Please review!!!****J**


	4. The Promise

_Shane's POV_

_It was 4:00 am and I was exhausted. It was important that I woke up, because I had a surprise for Mitchie. If we wanted to get there on time we needed to leave now. I had my guitar and one of my presents for Mitchie in my pocket. I was all set. I walked into her cabin and she was sound asleep. She looked so cute when she was sleeping, but I had to wake her up._

"_Mitchie, wake up." I said it sweetly and shook her lightly but no response. I gave her a kiss and I heard her moan. She started rapping her hands around my neck. I didn't want to but I broke away._

"_What was that for?" She said._

"_I have a surprise for you so go and get dressed quickly."_

"_It's not even light out yet."_

"_Exactly."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Just go get dressed."_

"_Fine!"_

_She came out a few minutes later wearing skinny jeans, her usual boots, and an aqua t-shirt. Without saying a word I grabbed her hand and we walked to the beach and I told her to get a life vest and get into the canoe._

"_Where are we going?" She asked._

"_It's a surprise."_

_We got out to the middle of the lake and it was still dark. I picked up my guitar. Mitchie gave me a confused face._

"_I wrote you a song. I started it when I got a crush on you in the middle of the summer and finished it the night we became a couple."_

_Before she could say anything, I started playing the song._

_Hello beautiful_

_How's it going_

_I hear its wonderful_

_In California_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Cause I go across the world_

_And see everything, and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

_Hello Beautiful_

_It's been a long time_

_Since my phone rung_

_And you've been on that line_

_And I've been missing you_

_It's true_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm ganna fly_

_Cause I could go across the world_

_And see everything and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

"Wow Shane, it's a beautiful song."

"Just like you."

"Smooth"

We both started laughing and I started rowing to my "special" place. This time we didn't go in circles. I stayed up all night last night practicing. I wanted this day to be perfect. After about five minutes we arrived to a small island.

"We're here!" I said.

"Where are we?"

"An island I found when I was a camper here. Come on I want to show you something."

We walked up a high hill and sat towards the lake. I looked at my phone 5:30 am perfect timing.

"What do you want to show me?" Mitchie asked.

"Look!"

I pointed towards the lake and her mouth dropped open. The sun was rising slowly twinkling on the water. The colors were amazing. I turned and looked at her. She turned and looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, its amazing!" She said.

"I have another song for you I wrote it last night. It sort of ties in with my last surprise. I hope you like it."

"I know I will."

I gave her a huge smile and started strumming.

_If the heart is ever searching_

_Can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I can't make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Every thing's alright_

_When your right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Every thing's alright_

_When your right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Everyday I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Every thing's alright_

_When your right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Every thing's alright_

_When your right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

"Mitchie I love you, and that's why I'm giving you this."

Mitchie's POV

Shane pulled out a ring. My mouth dropped open. He got on his knees

"Mitchie, I really do love you and I don't ever want to loose you. Don't worry I'm not proposing, but with this ring I promise you that one day I will. I promise that one day we will be together forever. Will you accept the ring"

I smiled really big. "Y-Yes!!! I will and I love you too!"

We kissed for a long time and I cuddled up against him. He put his head on mine and rapped his hand around my waist. We fell asleep in that position.


	5. Goodbyes

Mitchie's POV

I woke up and I was still in Shane's arms. How long have we been asleep? I checked my phone 9:00.

"Crap, Shane wake up!"

"Why? Can't we stay like this all day?"

"No, its 9:00 campers leave at 9:30. I want to say goodbye to Cait and you have to be there to help so get up!"

"Crap, it is! Let's go!"

He grabbed my hand and we got in the canoe still hand and hand. Shane paddled as fast as he could(which still wasn't really fast). At nine-fifteen we got to the camp and I ran up to Cait and gave her a huge hug.

"Hmm, you and Shane are late and you have big smile on your face what happened?!"

"He gave me this ring!"

"Mitchie are you crazy!? You're to young to get engaged and there is no way I'm letting you get married anytime soon!"

I started laughing. "Relax, he didn't propose. It's a promise ring. He promises that one day we will be married."

"Oh my gosh, Mitch that's great!"

"I know!"

"I'm going to miss you so much Mitch."

"Me too Cait."

"Well I better get going bye Mitchie."

"Bye Cait."

I gave her another huge hug and told her goodbye one last time. I went and stood bye Shane and said bye to all the people who passed us.

"Mitchie!" I turned around and saw Tess.

"Hey Tess!" I gave her a quick awkward hug. I still didn't trust her one-hundred percent. Shane gave me a confused look.

"I came over here to say bye and apologize to Shane." Tess said.

"Why do you want to apologize to me?" Shane said.

"I pretty much ruined your relationship with Mitchie by telling everone your secret because I was jealous."

"It's fine. You also kind of helped us in a way." Shane said.

"Thanks. Well I better going. See you guys next year."

"Bye Tess." Me and Shane said at the same time.

**********

"Well everyone left." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Finally we get some alone time." He said.

We started to kiss. I began to play with his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waste. That's when my mom called.

"Mitchie!" I pulled away from Shane and groaned angrily to myself because my mom had to ruin the moment.

"What Mom!" I yelled kind of angrily.

"Can you do the dishes. I want to leave bye two."

"TWO!? Why?"

"It doesn't matter why. I asked you to do something so do it please."

"Uhh fine!!"

"Thank you!"

"It looks like we can't have our alone time." I told him.

"How about I help you with the dishes."

"Thanks Shane"

We went into the kitchen and washed the dishes. Shane washed and I dried. When we finished the dishes we got into a soap fight. He flicked soap on me. Then I poured some on his hair. He picked me up and told me I couldn't do that and poured some in my hair. My mom came in and told us to clean up our mess and take showers when we're done.

I finished my shower and did my hair and makeup and went to Shane's cabin to tell him goodbye.

"Hey Shane! Open up its me!"

"Coming!"

He opened the door and I flew into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much Shane!"

"I'm going to miss you too."

I started crying and he pulled me over to his couch and sat me next to him. He kissed me really hard. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in. After about a minute of exploring each others mouth we broke away.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too."

"Mitchie I promise you I will call you everyday, I'll dream about you at night, and I will not look at another girl. Mitchie you are the girl for me don't you forget that."

I started to cry again. "I won't. I love you so much."

He gave me a huge hug and he let me cry into his chest. Then my mom called, gosh she always ruin a moment. She told me to get to the van. Shane walked with me holding my hand. I gave him a quick peck. I got in the truck and gave Shane a wave and stayed like that until we got home.

* * *

**Don't worry its not over.**

**Tell me what you think please.**

**Sorry about some of the chapters set up my computer does that not me.**


	6. The concert and good news

Mitchie's POV

School has just started. It's really boring. All I can do is think about Shane. I miss him to much. It's been two weeks and I don't think I can live without him much longer. Right now I'm sitting on my bed trying to do my homework but it's 5:00pm and Shane is supposed to text me around now. BEEP BEEP! Finally!

_Hey Babe guess what?-Shane_

_What?!-Mitchie_

_We are going to ur hometown 4 a concert next Friday!!!-Shane_

_OMG shane that's awesome!-Mitchie_

_And….we want u to perform This Is Me with us-Shane_

_REALLY!!!-Mitchie_

_So is that a yes?-Shane_

_Yes!!!-Mitchie _

_Great!!! Gotta go ily babe bye!-Shane_

***Next Friday***

I am so nervous! I have never sang in front of ten thousand people! Shane keeps telling me I'll be fine but I don't think I will be. Right now the guys are playing _Play My Music._ I'm going to be singing right after this song. Great its done. The riser is starting to rise me to the stage and _This Is Me_ starts to play.

"Give it up for Mitchie Torres!" Shane yelled.

Before I could think I started to sing.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I had this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm going to let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's so far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Shane started to sing the harmony to the song which helped with my nervousness.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

"Thank you!" I yelled

I started lowering beneath the stage. Everyone was screaming. I even heard some people yell my name in a chant. I grabbed a bottle of water and went into Shane's dressing room where he wanted me to wait for them. I watched the rest of the concert on a TV in the dressing room. Wow, Shane looked really hot tonight. Finally they finished to _Burnin' Up._ Shane came running into his dressing room and gave me our first kiss in two weeks. Of course as always we were interrupted by the rest of Shane's band.

"Hey great show to- Oh uh sorry." Nate said.

"It's fine guys" I said going up and giving them both big hugs.

Just than Nate's phone rang and I could hear a girl yelling about me on the other line. I couldn't help but think I recognized the voice.

"It's for you Mitch." Nate said.

"Uh ok…Hello?"

"Oh my gosh I saw you perform it was amazing!"

"Caitlyn!?"

"Yupp!"

"How did you get Nate's number?" I said it teasingly and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Nate blushing deep red.

"Oh uhh I don't know." Cait said.

"Okay well I got to ketch up with my boyfriend see you later!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and gave Shane a kiss not caring if the guys saw. Knowing Shane he didn't reject and kissed me back. The guys decided to leave which is a good thing. I pulled away from the kiss and sat on Shane's lap.

"So what are we going to do now rock star?" I asked

"You are going to go home because I think you are going to have a long weekend."

"No I'm not I actually have nothing planned. Do you not want to see me."

"No, I just have a very strong feeling I'll see you very soon. So if you trust me you might want to get some sleep."

"Fine I'll go. I love you."

"Love you too."

He gave me one last kiss and I left out the back way so no one could see me. I got in my car and drove home. When I got home my parents were at the door with huge smiles on there faces.

"Guess what honey!" They said in unison.

"What!"

"My catering business has taken off big time since people learned I catered for Camp Rock and I got a call this weekend offering me a job and I accepted and guess where it is!" My mom said.

"I don't know Mom where?"

"Los Angeles!"

"Oh my gosh really!"

"Yes, and I secretly talked to Shane's parents and they said they have a house for sale next to theirs, so we are moving next to them!"

I figured that must be what Shane was talking about tonight. I was so excited I get to live next to Shane!


	7. Party

**Mitchie's POV**

**I spent all night packing. Right now I was laying in my floor exhausted from no sleep. It turns out my mom has secretly had the house for sale for a month now and we already have a buyer. I grabbed the pillow I am going to take on the plane and rested it under me hoping to rest for just a minute, but before I could my mom made me get in the car so we could get on the plane. After a long three hour plane ride we finally arrived in LA. We then had a taxi drive us to our new house. I quickly got out of the cab and my parents got out after me. I was going to visit Shane, but all of the lights in his house were out. I went inside my house and tried to find the light. After about thirty seconds of searching I found it.**

"**Surprise!" A bunch of people yelled.**

**I turned around to see Connect 3 and what I guessed was their families, Tess, and Caitlyn. There was a big banner that said "Welcome Home!"**

"**Oh my gosh, thank you guys." I said giving them each a hug.**

"**Oh my, what is going on here?" my parents said sarcastically.**

"**You knew?" I asked.**

"**We had to get permission, so we asked your parents." Shane said wrapping his arm around me. Then Nate came in from another room.**

"**I baked cake!" Nate said.**

"**Ooh cake!" Shane said excitingly and ran towards the cake. I rolled my eyes and followed him. After cake Shane and I went into my new room. I started planning out was going to do with it. I was thinking lime green walls with blue and lime curtains to match my new bed set. My room had a small bathroom with it and it had a jacuzzi tub. My favorite thing was my huge walk in closet.**

"**Wow." was all I could say.**

"**This isn't even the master bedroom." He said.**

"**Thank you for the party Shane."**

"**You're welcome" he said and gave me a kiss.**

"**We better get back downstairs."**

"**Uhh fine."**

**We went downstairs and Caitlyn came up to me.**

"**We are going to have so much fun now that we live in the same place. I'm thinking we are going to have a sleepover Friday!"**

"**I'm thinking that will work great! We can have Tess come too…if that's ok with you."**

"**Yeah that's fine. We actually have gotten to know each other these past weeks."**

"**Hey guys!" Tess said.**

"**Sleepover this Friday at Caits'" I said**

"**Cool I'll be there!"**

"**Mitchie how would you like to be home schooled with Connect three and Caitlyn." my mom asked.**

"**That would be great! I didn't know Cait was home schooled."**

"**Yeah, once my school learned I knew Connect 3 it got a little crazy so they asked me to be home schooled with them and I said sure." Cait said.**

"**Home school would be great. I haven't really been a big fan of schools anyway. I wasn't the coolest person there so this will be great!"**

"**Well it's midnight I think we should have people go home we still have to unpack." My dad said. Everyone said goodbye and left.**

"**Hey Mitch come visit me soon" Shane said and gave me a kiss. He then walked next door to his house. The next four hours we unpacked most of our furniture and some of our clothes and toiletry. I was exhausted and fell asleep on my bed that was now in my new room. This new life was going to be great.**


	8. Mystery Girl?

**Mitchie's POV**

**My life has been going great! Being home schooled with my best friend and my boyfriend is great. It doesn't even feel like school. Me and Shane are writing a new duet to perform at camp next year. This year I get to be a counselor with Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Tess. What I didn't know was that my life would become much less great.**

"**Mitchie, go get the mail!"**

"**Uhh fine Mom!"**

**I went down to get the mail and saw the latest issue of **_**People**_**. I looked on the cover and I saw a picture of Shane kissing some blonde chick. The headline said "Who is Shane's new mystery girl?" I dropped the magazine on the floor and started sobbing. I got into my car and drove to Cait's house. I walked through the door without knocking and ran into her arms still sobbing.**

"**Mitchie, what's wrong!" Caitlyn said.**

"**This is what's wrong!" I handed her the magazine. Her mouth dropped and she gave me a hug.**

"**Mitch I'm so sorry!"**

"**What do I do?"**

"**You need to break up with him. Call him now I'm here for you."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Mitch, he's cheating on you."**

"**You're right."**

**I got out my phone and dialed Shane's number.**

"**Hey Mitch, What's up?" Shane said.**

"**What's up?! What's up with you kissing some other girl!"**

"**Mitch that was nothing!"**

"**It sure looks like something!"**

"**Mitch lis-"**

"**Forget it Shane we're through!"**

**I started sobbing again and lied down on Caitlyn's couch. She came over and hugged me telling me I did the right thing. I lied on her couch for a half hour crying. Just then Caitlyn got a call.**

"**Hey…uhuh…yeah she's right here…ok here she is. Mitch it's Nate, he wants to talk to you." She handed me over the phone.**

"**Hey Nate."**

"**Mitch I swear I am going to beat the crap out of Shane. I don't what's wrong with him! I thought he was doing better but I guess I was wrong…are you ok?"**

"**Yeah, should get over it soon…maybe."**

"**I hope you do. I gotta go. Have a jerk superstar I have to take care of." I laughed a little bit at that.**

**I hung up the phone and sat back down. I can't believe he would do that to me. I guess I should have known. Why would Shane Gray want to date a normal girl. I started crying again. I probably looked like a mess.**

"**Hey Cait can I spend the night here, I don't want to go home knowing that he lives next door. Plus I don't want him to try to make things better cuz he can't."**

"**Yeah that's fine. Hey let's go throw darts at Shane's picture, that's what I do when a guy breaks up with me or I break up with him."**

**It turns out throwing darts helped a little bit. I feel bad for doing it though. I'm just glad I have a friend like Caitlyn to help me in times like this. Shane broke a big piece of my heart and I don't think it will ever be completely healed. More importantly he broke a promise. A promise that we would be together forever. I took off the promise ring and put it in an envelope. I also put a letter. It said:**

_**Dear Shane,**_

_**You broke a huge promise. One that you can't fix. So here's you're ring. You can give it to the girl who you were seeing behind my back or did you already give her one? How many girls have you gave that promise to Shane? Well now there is one less girl in you're life. Have a good life Shane, I hope you're happy.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mitchie**_

**I put the letter in the mailbox addressed to Shane and went back to Cait's house.**

* * *

**Will Shane try to fix things and will Mitchie forgive him? Who is the mystery girl? These secrets will be revealed. WOW that was really cheezy!**


	9. Another Tyler

Shane's POV

My life has completely turned upside down. Mitchie broke up with me because she saw the picture of me kissing another girl. My mind keeps going back to that terrible night.

"_Hey Shane" said a girl who I didn't know._

"_Uhh…hi…who are you?" I asked her._

"_That doesn't matter come with me."_

"_Why!"_

"_Just come with me if you don't want Mitchie to get hurt."_

"_Wait! How do you know about her!"_

_The girl didn't answer. She just grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the main room of the party me and my other friends were at. The press was everywhere._

"_Kiss me" She said._

"_No! I have a girlfriend!"_

"_Fine than don't be sorry if something bad happens to Mitchie."_

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_I would and I will if you don't kiss me!"_

_I didn't get time to respond before she grabbed my face and kissed me. I pulled away and the press was taking pictures of us._

I haven't seen Mitchie in two days and I'm worried about her. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't have a choice the other girl threatened to hurt her, but I realized that I turned out being the one who hurts her. I got a letter from her yesterday and the ring back. What she doesn't know is she is the only one I gave a promise ring to and I broke it. Uhh, I'm so stupid, I bet the blonde chick couldn't hurt Mitchie. I made a big mistake and it can't be fixed. Ring Ring.

"Hello?" I said with a little squeak, I didn't realize I was crying.

"Shane, hey its Tess! I'm on my way to your house. I going to help you get Mitchie back!"

"How?"

"Just wait outside in your front yard."

I waited outside for Tess. Just a few minutes later she pulled up in her new convertible. She came and I saw something familiar about her. She looked just like the girl who threatened Mitchie, but it wasn't Tess who kissed me I would have known if it was her.

"You look like the girl who forced me into kissing her." I told her.

"Yeah I know everyone says that."

"What do you mean everyone says that?"

"The girl you kissed is my sister Tish."


End file.
